The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device, an electronic instrument, and the like.
In recent years, non-contact power transmission (contactless power transmission) has attracted attention which utilizes electromagnetic induction to enable power transmission without metal-to-metal contact. As application examples of non-contact power transmission, charging a portable telephone, a household appliance (e.g., telephone handset), and the like has been proposed.
Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2006-60909) discloses related-art non-contact power transmission. In Patent Document 1, a resonant circuit is formed using a capacitor connected to an output of a power transmission driver and a primary coil so that power is supplied from a power transmission device (primary side) to a power reception device (secondary side). Patent Document 2 (JP-A-6-21330) discloses a related-art semiconductor power module.
A power transmission driver (external driver) which drives a primary coil may be formed using an external N-type power MOS transistor and P-type power MOS transistor, for example. The N-type and P-type power MOS transistors (MOSFET) have a large size and a large parasitic capacitor. Therefore, in order to reduce a power transmission loss and deal with high-frequency drive, a predriver of an integrated circuit device (power transmission control device) which controls the power transmission driver is required to be able to promptly charge/discharge the parasitic capacitor of the power MOS transistor. When a period in which the N-type and P-type power MOS transistors are simultaneously turned ON occurs, a shoot-through current flows from a high-potential-side power supply to a low-potential-side power supply through these transistors.